


Even dad au

by Weekpra



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aqua & Terra & Ventus Are Family (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas & Xion Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Even & Ienzo Are Family (Kingdom Hearts), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Nonbinary Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Protective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Replica Has a Different Name (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Strong Female Characters, Xion-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: What if Xion moved in to live in Radiant garden with Ienzo and the others. What if Repliku had survived and lives there as well?Sibling content we all need.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Even dad au

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things in the tags are gonna happen eventually, not in the first chapter.

"Xion, could you give me those notes from over there?" Ienzo asked as he pointed at a stack of papers on the desk on the opposite side of the room from him.  
"Yup!" Xion happily replied as she skipped over to the papers and went back to hand them to the slate haired boy.   
"Thank you, Xion." Ienzo gave a slight smile as he took the papers to which Xion replied with a wide toothy grin. Ienzo checked some writings on the papers before writing other stuff down onto the paper on the table infront of him while Xion watched in awe from behind him, like a curious little sister. Which she basically was. 

After the battle she had no where to go, she had wandered down the streets of Twilight town when the most unexpected person had walked up to her, carrying a bag of groceries with him.   
"Zexion?"   
Xion saw the boy infront of her grimace a little before fixing his expression back into the warm smile he had on his face before Xion's usage of his past name.  
"Oh, sorry. Ienzo, right?" Xion scratched the back of her neck and the boy in question nodded.  
"What are you doing here all by yourself? It is close to 11pm already." He asked and Xion have him a look.  
"I could ask you the same."  
"Even asked me to get food, no grocery stores were open at this clock in Radiant garden so I had to come in here. They've had enough food from that one fast food place anyway." Ienzo rolled his eyes at his last statement and Xion giggled a bit.  
"But what are you doing here anyway?" Ienzo asked, his smile turned downwards as he saw Xion's do the same.

"...I have nowhere to go. Roxas is staying with Axel and Saï-Isa and I wanted to do the same, but it just doesn't feel right after everything that's happened." Xion sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek, to her suprise. Ienzo wiped it away.  
"I could take you back with me to Radiant Garden? Demyx and Repliku are staying there as well since they have no where else to go, they're sort of in the same situation as you." He stated and extended a hand out to Xion who smiled and let a few more tears roll down her face.  
"Thank you." She said under her breath as she grabbed Ienzo's hand.

"I thought the replica of Riku got destroyed?" Xion asked as the two of them made their way towards the parked gummiship.  
"The one from Castle oblivion was somehow able to be restored inside the replica from the real organization XIII. And because Vexen created him he came to live in Radiant Garden." Ienzo explained with a tint of discomfort in his voice that Xion noticed immediately.  
"You don't seem too happy about it." She stated, and now that she thought about it- Ienzo hadn't seemed comfortable around Riku either when he had visited the lab during one of Xion's check ups.   
"Him and I have a... difficult history together. Both the replica and Riku himself." Ienzo stated, sighing after finish his sentence. Xion stared at him sadly, she took a deep breath.

"I've been meaning to ask, why didn't you return from castle oblivion? Only Axel returned from there even though six people were sent." Xion stated, she caught the obvious flinch that Ienzo made and her suspicion was almost sealed in stone at that moment. The others had really died in Castle oblivion. 

She got mad at how unfair it was. First they all lose their hearts and become nobodies, apparently Ienzo did at a young age as well, and then they die again. It was not fair, tears of frustrasions formed up in her eyes and Ienzo noticed. He kneeled down and wiped the tears away.   
"You're smart, I think you figured it out." He stated, Xion nodded with a sad expression. He stood up again and extended his hand to the girl.  
"Shall we go?" He asked as he smiled at Xion. The raven haired girl took a hold of Ienzo's hand and he helped her on the gummiship. 

"You know how to pilot these things?" Xion asked as the gummiship took off into the air.   
"I sort of had to learn, for many reasons. Main ones being research and Demyx-" Ienzo cut himself off and his face flushed a deep shade of pink and red and he gribbed at the steering wheel tighter. Xion smirked from behind him.   
"Oh~ Demyx huh- Do you... like him?" Xion giggled when she saw Ienzo's face grow even redder.  
"Sorry just teasing you." She laughed and after Ienzo eased off he managed to get out a laugh of his own, although an embarassed one. 

During their journey back to Radiant Garden there was not one quiet moment at all. They talked about everything, their time in organization XIII, Vexen's research, Ienzo's childhood.

"Wait- but if I'm a creation of Vexen and you're his adopted son... doesn't that make us siblings in some way?" Xion asked after Ienzo had told her about how Even and the others had adopted him when she had asked about his relation to them.   
"Yeah, I guess it does." Ienzo stated, thinking about it himself. But he also realized something unpleasant as well. If Xion was his half sister...  
That would make Repliku his half brother as well. 

Ienzo landed the gummiship in Radiant garden and the two walked out, Xion immediately looked around to see how pretty everything was. Flowerbeds around everything, all well kept in perfect condition.  
"Who takes care of these? They're so pretty! I thought that over a half of this world's population was wiped out or left due to the world falling into darkness?" Xion asked a she kneeled down to gaze at one of the flowers.  
"Aeleus does actually." Ienzo answered.  
"Wait- Lexaeus' somebody?" Xion looked at the boy in suprise, Ienzo nodded.  
"Wow, never thought I'd see a soft side to him." Xion stated and Ienzo chuckled a bit.   
"He's actually a big softie." He said chuckling a bit more and being joined by Xion's giggle as well. 

"You ready to go?" Ienzo asked and the girl nodded. The two of started making their way towards the castle of Radiant Garden.   
"Can I ask you a question?" Xion stated as they walked up the long stairs, Ienzo turned his head to fave the girl and nodded.   
"Why would you offer to take me in? You didn't have to, we barely know eachother and you went to Castle oblivion not long after I entered the ranks." Xion asked, frowning. Ienzo sighed.  
"I know how it feels like, to not have a home, to not have a place to go. And honestly, I don't want anyone to face that fate. That's why I agreed to let Demyx live with us. Same reasoning for Repliku, even if our history together is what it is." He inhaled and exhaled deeply after his sentence. 

"You're sweet Ienzo." Xion smiled at him, but she quickly noticed that they were at their destination as Ienzo opened the doors to the castle.  
"I see that Dilan and Aeleus have already gone inside." He stated while stepping a bit to the side in order to let Xion through. 

"Coming through!" Someone suddenly yelled, being recognized as Demyx by both Xion and Ienzo.   
Ienzo reacted fast and shot his arm to the side fast, succesfully knocking the girl away from the path of the boy.   
Unfortunately, he himself wasn't that lucky and Demyx bumped into him and send them both flying through the air and falling onto the floor.  
"Oh gosh, Ienzo! I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to-" Demyx started apologizing almost the second he hit the floor, he stood up and extended his hand to the younger male who took it and stood up, cleaning up his lab coat with his hands.  
"It's okay Demyx, I wasn't hurt. But why were you running in the first place?" He asked, only to spot Repliku on the otherside of the hallway. Looking awkward as if he was debating in his mind wether or not he should join them. 

"We were just running around with Repliku, I guess I forgot to look where I went. Sorry." Demyx smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.   
"Like I said, it is quite all right. If you would've bumped into Even or Dilan it wouldn't have ended prettily." Ienzo stated and he saw Demyx swallow.  
"Take it as a warning to be more careful next time." Ienzo smirked playfully, he turned his head to see Xion walk towards him.   
"I'm sorry Xion, I didn't push you too hard did I? I had to react quickly to get you out of the way." Ienzo apologized, causing Xion to quickly rise up her hands and wave them around in panic.

"No it's alright I'm not hurt at all! I should be the one asking you if you're alright!" The girl shouted while Demyx walked to her.  
"Wait, aren't you- Xion?" Demyx asked, he didn't know why. But just looking at the girl made his head ache a bit.  
"Demyx?" Xion asked, before her eyes widenned and she quickly corrected herself.  
"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to use your organization name I just don't know your real one and-" Demyx grabbed Xion's shoulders in panic, not knowing how to make the girl quiet otherwise.  
"Woah woah! Demyx is fine, I go by that." He stated which calmed the girl down finally and she smiled happily, making both Demyx and Ienzo chuckle.

Repliku looked over from the end of the hallway to see how Xion, Demyx and Ienzo were all having a good time. Smiling, laughing.   
Would he ever be able to laugh with them as well?  
He wanted to, and right now he probably could with Demyx and Xion. He's already sort of friends with Demyx.   
But Ienzo?  
He killed the boy when he was Zexion.  
And if the others knew, they most likely wouldn't trust him anymore. He probably would get killed by either Even, Aeleus or Dilan before he could even get one word of an apology out of his mouth.

That's right, an apology.  
That's something he never managed to tell Ienzo. He just tried to ignore the guy and give him space, seeing how he turned as pale as a ghost whenever he was close to him.   
Apparently Axel- no, Lea had apologized to both Even and Ienzo, and actually got forgiven by both. More easily with Ienzo than Even.  
But he didn't have anything to apologize to Even, but he did have for Ienzo. And Lea wasn't the direct cause of his death. He may have told the replica to do it but he had no reason to obey. And yet he did.   
He killed when he didn't have to.

Repliku sighed and took one last glance at the three at the other end of the hallway, he gave a small, sad smile and left, whispering quiet-  
"One day, I'll set this right."

"So Ienzo, what's Xion doing here? A checkup again?" Demyx asked, but Ienzo shook his head.  
"No, she's actually here to stay." The statement made Demyx smile as brightly as the sun and he ruffled Xion's hair, his smile made Xion giggle and Ienzo blush slightly.  
"That's great! Let's go to Even and Ansem immediately!" Demyx shouted and grabbed both of their hands, sprinting towards the lab while the other two tried to keep up. Luckily they didn't fall over and soon they made it into the lab here Even and Ansem were, they both turned around to see Demyx, Ienzo and Xion at the doorway.

"Ah, Ienzo you're back. And Xion, are you visiting Radiant Garden?" Ansem smiled at the trio while Even studied them carefully.  
What was his creation doing in Radiant garden?  
"Well, techically no. I sort of offered her a place to stay, that place being this castle." Ienzo stated, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Ienzo, boy, Demyx and the Replica Riku are already staying here." Even stated and Xion tried to keep the dissapointment out of her face, but Ienzo was not giving up so easily.  
"So why can't we have Xion with us as well? We have rooms for a third one." Ienzo stated, Even put the papers down he was holding and turned around to face them. As did Ansem.  
"And if Xion was created by Even, doesn't that make Ienzo, Repliku and Xion siblings?" Demyx suddenly said, Ienzo and Xion had already figured it out, but it seemed like the two others hadn't considering their suprised faces.

"That is true... But Ienzo we still can't turn this place into an orphanage." Even stated and Ienzo's warm smile turned into somewhat of an agravated one, one that screamed 'I am done'.  
"She doesn't have anywhere to go, so she's staying here. I do not care about your opinion on this matter, Even. She's staying. Wanted it or not." He stated, turned around. And walked out of the room without a word. 

Xion turned her gaze between Demyx, Even, Ansem and the door Ienzo had just walked out of, unsure of what to do. Finally, Even sighed in defeat and looked at Demyx.  
"Could you please take Xion into one of the guest rooms?" He asked, Demyx nodded excitedly and he gestured for Xion to follow. The girl took one last glance back to see Ansem smiling warmly at him, she smiled back before running after Demyx.

The place already felt like home.


End file.
